Mysterious As The Dark Side Of The Moon
by dimensionalwritings
Summary: Told from both Fuuma's and Seishirou's point of view. Fuuma notices something is off with his big brother but that something may not be a bad thing.


Growing up I never understood my brother much. He was hard to read and even harder to understand. Harder to read and understand than the ancient text book I was supposed to be reading and helping translate. The first night I noticed something different was a particularly warm night in July. When he had opened the front door there was a lighter air about him. I passed it off as him having a rush from the kill he performed on some pitiful demon. How wrong I was.

The day I could say I really lost sight of my brother, I can remember it clearly even though it's been forever since then. The villagers came to the door, I answered it. They frowned when they saw me, they didn't want me, they wanted my older brother. Go figure. He came to the door, that triumphant smirk of his in place as always, amber eyes glinting as he spoke with them. He was such a good actor, always was. When they told him they wanted him to go after a vampire coven though, his mask dropped no longer cool and collected, but afraid, only for a second, barely noticeable, in fact I don't think they noticed, but I did. He told them he'd take care of it and closed the door.

"What the hell was that about?"

"What do you mean?" His back was towards me as he hooked that twenty foot long necklace of his around his neck.

"You know damn right well what I mean. Since when are you afraid of vampires?"

When he turned around his amber eyes were narrowed at me and I secretly wondered if he was going to kill me like he killed our mother. "Don't think you know everything brother, it only gets you in trouble. I'm leaving now, I won't be back until late, don't wait up for me."

I stared at my brother's retreating back as he walked out the front door. "Don't worry, I won't."

I was awoken at around three in the morning that night by a bunch of noise from downstairs. Confused I stumbled downstairs to see what the hell the noise in my home was. God forbid if it was a demon, lord knows Seishirou was never that noisy. A pin dropping to the floor was louder than his footsteps. To top it off I smelt blood, not uncommon all things considering but this was a lot of blood and it smelt human. Frantic I picked up the pace and found my brother in the living room. I flicked the light on and on closer inspection once my eyes adjusted to the light, my brother was a mess. His clothes were torn in several places, his hair was tousled, blood was smeared over his face, arms and from a particularly large wound in his chest, right over where his heart is.

"What the hell happened to you?"

A smirk. "You can say I miscalculated. Don't worry, I won't be here long, I have something I need to go do."

I assumed he meant he had to go back to work, but I got a strange feeling in my gut. The way his eyes glinted at me, they were different; they looked more animal than human. Furthermore, what human can get stabbed through the chest and live?

Next day when I came home from work, the house was empty. There were no signs of my brother anywhere and I wasn't sure what to make of it. Closing my eyes I began to meditate. I needed to make sure he wasn't dead. I found out he made arrangements with the Witch. What the hell had prompted him to go seek her out and hop through worlds? My guess is I would never know, unless I found him. Chances of him coming home were slim to none and that's why I made a deal with the Witch myself.

Emotions are silly things really. They make you weak and that's why my brother will never survive in this world. It's also why my mother is dead and why I alone am the strongest in this family. Walking home from work every day I see people together holding hands, talking about their day and doing whatever else "couples" do. As for me? When I get home instead of going inside right away, I perch myself in the Sakura tree and mull over things. What the hell was the point of opening up and talking to someone? Why the hell would anyone want someone else's mouth pressed to theirs? What was the point of it all? Why enjoy life? One day we're all going to die. Not me though, being alone makes you stronger and I'll live with that. That was how I lived, until I met _him._

I never knew what caused me to approach him and I still don't know other than the fact he stood out. There was something clutched in his arms and about five demons around him. Muttering a simple sleep spell for him (because I don't like showing my powers to people if I can avoid it), I made quick work of the demons before looking at the bundle in the boys arms. It was a puppy; he was risking his life for a puppy. I pressed my hand to his forehead and when he opened his eyes, they flashed golden. Well well, this boy was a vampire. Once he saw he was in my arms he sat up and flailed.

"WAHH, OH PLEASE EXCUSE ME! Did I faint? I'm so sorry! Thank you for saving me! Oh! The puppy, where is it?"

"It's safe. You're quite amazing protecting it like that from people like them."

After that fateful encounter we kept seeing each other. Why? I don't know, I was drawn to him. Those green eyes that were so kind, even towards me. One day we were talking when it happened. I lost control of my body and before I knew it, I was kissing him. Quite pleasant really. The way he tasted, the way I could feel his pale cheeks heat up in a blush, the way he went from flailing about to wrapping his arms around me as we kissed. I myself felt my heart racing in my chest. What was going on here? When the kiss ended I was left staring into those eyes again and suddenly I wanted to tell him everything. I admitted to what I was. It was stupid I know, telling a vampire you work as an exorcist, smart. I wouldn't have been surprised if he ran away never to return. But that's not what happened. Instead arms flung themselves around me.

"I don't care, if I have to die by your hand its fine as long as it's you, Seishirou-san."

Why was I hugging him closer? "Subaru-kun, I'm not going to kill you, you're my precious treasure now."

The night the vampire coven job came up, my brother mistook my fear of losing Subaru-kun's trust as fear of vampires. I took it and as luck would have it, the vampire coven I was being requested to exorcise was at war with Subaru-kun's. I took off towards the lair and ran into Subaru-kun along the way.

"Seishirou-san...are you the exorcist that's being sent to get rid of that coven?"

"I am Subaru-kun."

"You need to be careful, they're awfully vicious."

"I'll be fine Subaru-kun." Arms tightened around my waist.

"Please promise me you'll come back to me."

I brushed his hair out of his face before leaning down and kissing him. "I'll be back Subaru-kun."

He let go of me, reluctantly might I add, and I took off to the job. As I walked there I thought of how Subaru-kun had insisted he come with me, I told him no. I also thought how not once, but twice my brother had offered to come give me a hand. Once again I said no.

When I walked into the coven's lair, I wished my pride hadn't done the talking for me. It took over two hours to finish the job and I didn't walk out unscathed. My sleeves were torn , there were cuts on my face and the most proficient wound was in my chest. The vampire queen was furious that I had slain her coven. So her long claws impaled me through the chest,right through the heart. I swear it was my magic alone that let me walk out of there. But even my magic only took me so far and I found myself falling forward. Surprisingly I hit something soft.

"SEISHIROU-SAN!"

Ah, Subaru-kun. I felt him shift me so I was able to look at his beautiful face, even while it was bathed in tears, it was still beautiful and it made his eyes sparkle. "I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU THEY WERE VICIOUS! STUBBORN STUBBORN SEISHIROU-SAN!"

"Hmm Subaru-kun, please don't cry, I'd rather my last moments with you were peaceful and enjoyable."

"No, please no, please stay with me."

"Ah Subaru-kun, magical powers I may have, I still am human. Not even I can live when I get stabbed through the heart. These past few months with you have been like a story from someone else's life," I placed a blood stained hand on his face. "Subaru-kun, I….you..." I felt my hand slipping off his face and my amber eyes closing just as his eyes went golden and his claws extended.

Next thing I knew, I felt this strange sensation, something clashing with my magic. My eyes shot open and I saw Subaru-kun there. His eyes were green and I could distantly feel his hand in my hair. "I-I'm sorry, Seishirou-san...I couldn't, I didn't want to, I wanted you with me." He adjusted me in his arms and held me close as my body shook.

Finally I found my voice. "Su, Subaru-kun, did...you give me your blood?"

"I did and I'm so sorry."

I felt my strength returning to me and I felt a sensation in my hands as claws emerged and then retracted.

"Subaru! What are you doing this close to our rival's lair?! And...and who are you with?!" When Kamui learnt I was a hunter/exorcist he all but yanked Subaru away from me.

I knew what had to be done. I found the witch and exchanged my right eye and half my magic to chase him. It sickened me that I had taken off without so much as a goodbye to my brother, but I was a hunter and my treasure came first and I await the day I see him again.


End file.
